Amnesia
by RedFluffyBanana
Summary: The suprise arrival of the hunters brings catastrophic consequences to Camp Half Blood. A goddess awakes with no memory of her life and little control of her powers. Let the chaos begin.....
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

Hi, this is my first Percy Jackson fanfiction, as after reading the series I felt it would be interesting to do.

I've been reading quite a few of the Artemis based fanfics and i don't think this has been done before....

I will come back and edit this at a later date, so any constructive criticism is welcome.

I'm working on several fanfictions at the moment, so i will update this one as soon as humanely possible.

So finally...enjoy

Chapter One: Discovery 

It was night-time in Camp Half blood, and all was silent, except for the occasional explosions coming from the Hephaestus cabin. The full moon hung solitary in the sky; there were no stars tonight as they were hidden by a vast, dark blanket.

Percy Jackson, the resident son of Poseidon was diligently performing his guard duty of the Camp's borders. He glanced at his analogue watch, and seeing it was 11:20pm, he sighed. His shift would soon be over and Annabeth would take the duty, a proposal that her mother, the Goddess Athena had devised to ensure they spent as little time together as possible.

"Just 10 more minutes." He muttered, changing his direction for a final pass near the lake. His eyelids drooped as he struggled to keep awake; ever since he had taken a swim in the River Styx his most dominant activity during the day was sleeping. But he would always wake completely rejuvenated -which would last for the next couple of hours at the most. He perched himself on the pier watching the waves crash against the white beach. The demigod peeled off his worn converse and dipped his bare feet into the cool water; as the usual surge of strength raced up his legs and engulfed his being.

A soft moan escaped his lips as the fatigue slowly faded from his body; there were some perks to being the son of the sea god. He wiggled his toes, feeling the water lap around them like caressing velvet fingers.

Percy leaned back on his elbows, as he observed the moon in the sky. He was relaxed. For the first time in a very long time no one was trying to take over the world and nobody wanted him dead. With the exception of course of Ares and the hordes of monsters who would pounce on him if he left the safe confines of Camp. Kronos had been destroyed, or as close to as an immortal being could be destroyed and Annabeth was here for the next two weeks, on hiatus from the reconstruction of Olympus.

He was brought violently out of his blissful reverie by a rough push in the small of his back, and he landed gracelessly into the water. Luckily his mind had reacted on instinct and he was saved from having to walk back to his cabin drenched, in the search of dry clothes.

"Hey, Seaweed brain!" Annabeth shouted, twirling her Yankee baseball cap on her index finger.

"Hi Annabeth" he beamed, pulling himself out of the water and onto the wooden pier. "Do that again and I _will _push you into the lake." He teased as he embraced the blonde tightly.

"You'll have to catch me first" she smiled, biting her bottom lip and looking up at the sky warily.

"I think we can risk it" Percy stated, as he planted a chaste kiss on her lips. Thunder boomed overhead and he pulled away, returning the smile, "Remind me why we are going out..."

As he leaned in to steal another forbidden kiss, his attention was wrenched from Annabeth and to the trees on the edge of the lake. She too heard the disturbance and they both spun round. A dozen young girls emerged like shadows from the forested undergrowth, their silver ski jackets glistening in the moonlight.

Percy immediately recognised them, "The hunters.."

It was Annabeth on the other hand who spotted the more immediate problem, "That looks like…_Artemis_?" Her eyes narrowed as she looked closer; undoubtedly the petite frame of the 12 year old goddess was being cradled in the arms of the hunter known as Phoebe.

The two demigods faced each other, it was certain that if the hunters came _here_ for help something was very wrong. As it was, they scrambled to the group of hunters who were being led by Thalia. The daughter of Zeus jogged up to intercept the approaching demigods and was immediately bear-hugged by Annabeth. Thalia only half-heartedly responded, her hand idly patting Annabeth's back, "Hi Annabeth-Can you go and get Chiron?"

Annabeth let Thalia go from the embrace; "Sure…" she paused, looking behind Thalia "What happened to Artemis?"

"That's kinda why we're here…" she mumbled, turning to face the hunters who lingered behind her. Annabeth frowned but otherwise ran off in the direction of the Big House, leaving Percy with the hunters, most of whom were radiating revulsion towards him. Willing to do anything to avert the glares he was receiving, Percy looked upon the goddess herself. Her faintly tanned skin displayed no visible signs of physical injury; no cuts or grazes. She was wearing exactly the same as her attendants; blue jeans, silver jacket and lace-up combat boots. In fact Percy observed, Artemis appeared to be asleep- her body was limp and her eyelids closed. But Percy knew that behind those eyelids were startling silver eyes, those eyes which had seemed so old on such a young body. Like they had seen thousands of years go by, which of course they had. The last time he had seen the huntress she had been armed in her full battle regalia, clearly more than human- he could not make that same distinction here. Now she looked like any normal pre-adolescent girl, albeit a girl with a very distinct silver aura.

Percy then turned his gaze to Thalia. Barely two years had passed since she had become the lieutenant of the hunters but the change within his friend was incredibly noticeable. It was not just the changes brought on by the blessing of Artemis, but the way she almost seemed to ooze leadership, even now in this obviously alarming situation. She stood more poised and graceful, her shoulders were relaxed- she seemed calm and at peace with herself.

The sound of hooves against dry soil announced the arrival of Chiron, his white stallion body eerily reflecting the moon's rays. Annabeth ran behind the centaur, her blonde hair trailing in the wind. Chiron skidded to a halt besides Percy and addressed Thalia.

"Thalia, Annabeth said something was wrong with …Lady Artemis?" his voice sounded unconvinced of the statement.

The Lieutenant sidestepped to give the centaur a better view of the huntress and gestured to Phoebe who walked forward, seemingly unburdened by the goddess. The remaining hunters hung back, huddled together.

"We don't know what happened- there was this flash of light and- then Lady Artemis was lying on the floor. We haven't been able to wake her up."

"This is indeed troubling.." Chiron approached Artemis, "I haven't seen anything like it in all my years."

All of the hunters were now crying, with the sole exception of Thalia who was trying to suppress her emotions. But even she looked distressed, her electric blue eyes darting between the goddess to Phoebe and then to Chiron. "We couldn't think of anywhere else to go- It was either here or Olympus."

"I see, I think you made the right decision coming here, at least for the time being."

Percy leaned closer to Annabeth, "Wouldn't Mr D know more about this sort of thing- where is he?" he whispered in her ear.

Annabeth pointed behind her, Percy followed the motion to the Big House where he could just see the silhouette of a man standing near the window. "He said he would watch and mentioned something about 'he couldn't be bothered to walk out here'."

"Go figure."

They turned their attention back to Chiron, who had begun to pace in front of the hunters muttering in a barely discernable tone.

"Thalia, could you and the hunters go to Cabin 8, take Lady Artemis with you- alert me of any changes. I will need to contact Olympus immediately-"

The centaur faced Percy and Annabeth, "We will need to hold a council of the cabin leaders, could you two inform all the cabins-except the Aphrodite cabin." He added.

He spun back round to Thalia, "Of course you are welcome to come Thalia, bring one other if you wish." And with that he galloped back to the Big House, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.

Thalia's head was lowered; her booted foot kicked the dirt on the floor. "You heard Chiron hunters…go to Cabin 8." She ordered, but her voice was laced with defeat and uncertainty. Nevertheless the hunters obeyed, Phoebe in front leading the party towards the glowing silver cabin. Thalia remained behind, her gaze focused on the two demigods in front of her.

"Are you okay Thalia?" Annabeth asked, clearly concerned for the wellbeing of one of her best friends.

"Yeah, it was just unexpected that's all. I mean, without Lady Artemis…it doesn't feel -right." The lieutenant's circlet caught the light as she raised her head, "I'm supposed to look after them, but this-I don't know how to handle- I feel so useless." She confessed, her hands clenched into fists at her sides.

For Thalia to openly admit such a sensation was a rare occurrence and Percy found he couldn't respond. His only thought was how much this was affecting all of the hunters, including Thalia. It was like their universe was collapsing in on itself. A quick peek at Annabeth confirmed he was not alone in his thoughts.

"Anyway..I better go, make sure their okay- see ya." The lieutenant briefly uttered before sprinting to rejoin her sisters.

"I've never seen her so shaken." Annabeth said, still watching Thalia's distant form fade from sight.

Percy nodded his head in agreement, "Come on, we better get everyone ready for the council." He grasped Annabeth's hand in a sign of comfort and they both ran off to alert the cabins.

The Council of the Cabin Leaders

The council, as usual was held in the recreation room around the ping pong table. All the leaders were there; Jake Mason the head of the Hephaestus cabin, Katie Gardner of the Demeter Cabin, Connor and Travis Stoll, Clarisse- who was wearing red pyjamas emblazoned with various weapons, Will Solace, who had taken leadership of the Apollo cabin and Thalia, who was the head of two cabins; Artemis and Zeus- was seated next to a slim hunter with almost elfish features who appeared no older than 7 or 8. Even Nico was present, although he was sitting on a chair in the corner emitting almost visible waves of hatred towards the elf-like hunter. Even from this distance the others were leaning away from the ghost king, the smell of death and decay which seemed to permeate the son of Hades hung heavy in the air.

The other leaders of the minor god cabins had also attended, and it made for quite a cramped table. Of course the only cabin that did not have a representative was the Aphrodite cabin, for reasons best explained later. Chiron and Dionysus were seated at the head of the table, the former in his wheelchair to allow for more room.

Clarisse scowled around at the amassed group of teenagers, "So why are we having a Council?" her glare focused on Percy, and she continued, "What have you done now? And why are the _hunters_ here?"

"Percy hasn't done anything." Annabeth reprimanded, a slight frown formed above her eyes.

Chiron spoke up, "A very disturbing incident has occurred and I felt it best to warn each cabin of the potential consequences." He met each confused face in turn, "From unexplained causes Lady Artemis is.." he paused, waving his hand in circles trying to find the right word, "- unconscious. She and the hunters will be staying in Cabin 8 until more appropriate arrangements can be made."

Nico's demeanour darkened, and the shadows behind him seemed to enclose around the demigod, "Why should we accommodate for them?" he growled.

Surprisingly it was Thalia who answered, "Because we have nowhere else to go." She dismissed, her head lowered and her eyes focused on her clasped hands in her lap.

James, a son of Eris- the goddess of strife spoke, "How long do you think Artemis will be unconscious for?"

Percy who had been shuffling anxiously in his seat, voiced his thoughts adding to what James had said, "Can Gods even become unconscious?"

Chiron looked at both Percy and James, "We are working with the unknown although it appears she _is_ unconscious. But honestly I can only guess at the cause, I can't find any records of this ever happening before-"

"That's because it has never happened before-"

Everyone spun round to the wine god, who was lounging in a chaise plucking grapes from a vine.

"Don't look at me! I'm a young god- I just know it has never happened before, or everyone on Olympus would have been talking about it." He shrugged, and returned his attention back to the grape he held in his fingers.

"Why isn't there a councillor from the Aphrodite cabin here?" Will Solace asked, whilst he raised his hand gingerly for permission to speak.

"Due to the animosity between Artemis and Aphrodite I thought it would be better if this stayed between your cabins. This has to stay secret…for the time being. We can't have it spreading round the Aphrodite cabin that an unconscious goddess is in Cabin 8. And I am unsure of whether Lady Aphrodite or any of her children will act upon that piece of knowledge-"

There was a rumble as thunder echoed overhead and Chiron hastily added, "Although I am sure _none_ of the gods would act on such an event. I will establish a contact with Olympus and inform them of the current situation-" Chiron paused mid-sentence and turned to face Dionysus.

"Should we call for Apollo?" Chiron muttered to the indifferent wine god.

"Not yet, this is the most exciting thing that has happened around here in ages." He droned, his voice completely lacking anything reminiscent of excitement.

Chiron again faced the congregation, "I also understand there to be some _bitterness_ between the hunters and the cabins, but I ask for your cooperation on the matter- even you Connor and Travis." He eyed the Hermes councillors, until they grudgingly answered in unison, "Fine we will keep all pranks to a minimum."

The elfish hunter spoke, her voice shook with untold grief, "So basically you don't know what is wrong with Lady Artemis?"Her hazel eyes pooled with green tears-she was a dryad.

Clarisse groaned, and was immediately nudged by Jake Mason. Chiron looked upon the dryad with solemn eyes, "We can only guess what the matter is. Thalia could I talk to you ? The rest of you are free to return to your cabins."

The councillors filed out, several glanced back at Thalia but most wanted to hastily return to their beds. Percy and Annabeth also parted ways, Annabeth to resume guard duty and Percy to collapse into his bunk. Nico shadow-travelled out of the room and Dionysus disappeared shortly after the others, leaving the aroma of freshly picked grapes in the air. It was only Chiron, Thalia and the dryad who remained; the latter curled in a ball on her chair- her knees pulled up under her chin.

Chiron rolled himself to the edge of the table, "What exactly happened before you found Lady Artemis? Tell me everything you can remember."

Thalia replied, her head still lowered, "I didn't see much, I was still in the camp.. I just heard Alexis' cry for help and a flash of light then I ran into the clearing. Lady Artemis was on the floor, in the same state as she is now. I called for Phoebe and then we all came here."

Alexis , the dryad who had been rocking in her seat, suddenly gave a sob and her tears flowed with renewed vigour. "I was there, although I didn't see much more- One minute Lady Artemis was following a minotaur trail, there was a flash of light as Thalia said and the next Lady Artemis was on the floor. Thalia arrived soon after. But I do remember one other thing-" Alexis hesitated, her eyes narrowed as she tried to remember every detail of the moment, "Everything went really dark and cold, like all the life had been sucked out of the place. It was horrible." She cried, and buried her face into her knees.

Chiron patted the dryad on the shoulder, "I'm certain that whatever is wrong with your lady will soon be remedied. I must go and contact Olympus-Thalia is there anything else you wish to tell me before I leave?"

Thalia shook her head mutely, as she got to her feet.

"Very Well, if there is any change you know where I'll be." The centaur took one final glance at the hunters before he too left the room.

The two hunters sat in silence for quite a period of time, each absorbed in the sorrow of what exactly had befallen their leader. Thalia seemed in a state of utter shock, her head slowly turned from side to side. The dryad trembled from head to toe, her clothes damp from the tears she had shed. After 15 minutes, Thalia spoke, "We better get back."

"Yes Lieutenant."

The formality was unexpected, as many of the hunters simply referred to her as Thalia. It seemed that as Artemis was otherwise incapacitated, Thalia had gained full leadership- at least for the time being. Without another word, Lieutenant and dryad left the recreation room and headed to their sisters.

Artemis' Cabin

Thalia and Alexis opened the door to the normally vacant cabin, and it instantly became evident that no boy had ever entered this forbidden sanctuary. A floral aroma partially masked the woodsy smells the cabin secreted, the odour of dewy grass and ozone dominant above all others. The entire cabin looked like it had grown from the forest, tree trunks with intricate intertwining branches lined the walls and stretched upwards to form part of the ceiling. A window built into the ceiling filtered moonlight into the cabin, giving an almost ethereal glow to the otherwise dark interior. Quivers and animal furs of creatures long extinct hung from the walls. Bunks were dispersed between the trees, their silver covers emblazoned with a drawn bow and arrow.

The hunters were kneeled around the bunk at the farthest end of the cabin, and at Thalia's approach divided to create a path to the slumbering goddess. The helpless expressions on their faces were an echo of Thalia's, they were like sheep without a shepherd- they simply couldn't function without their lady. They had no purpose, no reason.

Thalia knelt by Artemis's head, as the others started to pray to both Zeus and their respected parents for a cure to whatever had caused this event to pass. Numerous prayers to Apollo were being said, the god of healing and twin to their lady would surely answer their call.

To all appearances Artemis was serene, but little did they know that a raging battle was taking place in her divine head. A battle she was losing, as the forces which had overwhelmed her were doing irrevocable damage to her mind and there was nothing she could do but hold on as they wiped clean the millennia of sensations and experiences she had lived through. The face of Apollo was the last to go, the goddess clutched at it like a lifeline- but even that too slipped away from her grasp and her mind was engulfed completely in darkness.

Her breath was even and her body motionless-a deception to the horror that Artemis was suffering. Yet the hunters sat and prayed, oblivious to their mistress' affliction.

The time was 1:45am when Artemis finally awoke.

* * *

First things first, I'm not a major 'Percabeth' fan, so this is the one and only time Annabeth refers to Percy as 'Seaweed Brain'.

Any questions feel free to message me or even send it in review form.

Opinions are appreciated.

RedFluffyBanana

P.s Percy and Annabeth will be minor characters in this, with the focus on Thalia, Artemis and the hunters themselves.


	2. Chapter 2: Forgotten

Hi again, here is Chapter Two- which I wrote in record time because of all the reviews I have recieved.

Thankyou for all the reviews, your encouragement is inspiring :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, it belongs solely to Rick Riordan... in fact the only characters I own (in a way) are Alexis and Clio .....

Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Forgotten

Thalia glanced around at the hunters, they had not moved from their bowed positions. Each still, almost frozen in their various positions like statues- all waiting with baited breath for their mistress to finally awake.

Every slight movement or irregularity in the goddess' breathing was greeted with expectant and ecstatic faces. But they would quickly fade as they realised their lady had not awoken and many were starting to believe that she wouldn't. That stray thought which had tainted the minds of the hunters was starting to become more and more present. Their utmost and forbidden fear which none of them dared to think. They had tried to suppress the dreaded idea, but again and again it would rear its ugly head and seep through the minds of the utterly too hopeless hunters.

What if Lady Artemis never awakened from her deep slumber? What would they do? What would they live for? It would attack at their minds persistently, each stabbing thought tearing, ripping at their souls – cleaving apart their basic beliefs.

Each piercing reflection would be followed by the guilt that the mere notion that their fearless, powerful leader could ever be incapacitated by such an infirmity was absurd, impossible even. She who had defeated hundreds upon hundreds of powerful beasts with her bare hands. The immortal and eternal huntress who had persevered for millennia. The protector of maidens the world over, and yet from some unexplained anomaly was reduced to this prone form.

It was this thought that brought terror into the hearts of the hunters. She was a goddess, an _Olympian. _And if Artemis was brought down by such an ailment what chance did they have? What could they possibly do if the condition was permanent?

The endless hours dragged on with no sign that Artemis was recovering. Even the moon seemed to mourn for its mistress as its light ebbed and flowed with each minute movement and inhalation the goddess gave. Thalia could feel the hunter's trepidation but she herself refused to give up her belief, she couldn't afford to. The hunters and Artemis had given her a new lease of life, opened her eyes to the joy that could be had. Her life had been fraught with fear and anger, but the freedom the hunt offered was refreshing – no longer did she have to live with the constant reminder that she was a mistake. That she was born from a mistake that her father had made and that she was not the only one who had to simply abide that life was like this. Pushed aside by their immortal parent and whose very existence was forgotten. Constantly dreading what was round the next corner, who was watching your every step. Pursued by monsters who would like nothing better than to attack and kill demigods, that was what her life had been like before she had joined the hunt.

Camp had offered her a brief respite from the incessant battle that was her life, but the hunters offered more. Camp trained demigods for what they would face, knowing it could not change the natural order –but it was not long before it too pushed you outside and into the dangerous wild again.

Thalia would try to persuade herself that it was the freedom and company which bound her to the hunt ,but in truth it was the thought that she was no longer the prey.

It was 1:45am when the event the hunters had been waiting for came to pass.

Artemis' eyes shot open, the silver iris' frantically glanced around the cabin. Then the goddess bolted upright , her eyes darted between the faces of the congregation as she edged away from her attendants like a rabbit which had been cornered by a pack of wolves. Her breaths came in short bursts and her chest heaved from fright.

However, the hunters all seemed relieved that Artemis was in fact conscious, their expressions one of pure elation. Thalia, the only one to notice something was seriously wrong, reached out to the goddess, "Lady Artemis?"

Artemis ignored the address, her brow furrowed; "Who are you?" Her head whipped from side to side, "Where am I?"

The goddess gazed down at her lap, her eyes widened in realisation, "_Who_ am I?"

This single statement alone sent alarm bells ringing in Thalia's head. "Lady Artemis you're at Camp Half Blood, Long island, New York. "

Artemis looked up at her 15 year old Lieutenant, fear written all over her face, "Why do you keep calling me _Lady_ Artemis?"

_Might as well go all the way, _Thalia thought as she revealed the information which would send anyone over the edge, "Lady Artemis you're are a goddess, an Olympian."

Artemis shook her head, "You are mistaken, you have the wrong person." She stated simply and returned to the search of the cabin, whilst still seated on the edge of the bunk.

Thalia felt a slight tap to the shoulder, and she turned around. It was one of the demigods, Clio -a daughter of Demeter, who had been on the hunt for just under a century. "Thalia what's wrong with Lady Artemis?"

"I don't know…" she answered truthfully, and then turned her attention back to the huntress. Artemis was now staring at her luminescent skin with a look one might describe as completely bewildered. A slight poke created a shimmering effect across the membrane, and Artemis jumped back in shock- staring at the appendage as something almost alien.

"Lady Artemis…" this time the goddess responded to the address and Thalia deemed it appropriate to continue, "Do you remember Olympus?"

No visible recognition was apparent so she continued, "Apollo? Leto?"

There was a sight shake of the head, but otherwise nothing. "Zeus?" Again no response, so Thalia decided to provoke the more_ sensitive_ memories Artemis once had in a hope something would trigger a reaction.

"Actaeon?"

Artemis's face remained indifferent, a blank canvas.

"Zoe Nightshade?" Several muffled gasps escaped behind her, although Artemis seemingly didn't remember the passing of a treasured friend ,the others certainly did.

_One more_, the lieutenant thought as she hesitated,"…Orion?"

Artemis didn't react; the name carried no meaning now. There was just a large void where her memories used to occupy. Including that most sensitive and taboo of topics.

"Do I know them?" her eyebrow quirked in a fashion Thalia recognised, it was the look Artemis gave when she was not amused. This small indication sparked a little hope within the daughter of Zeus, and she answered in a marginally more jovial tone.

"Yes, my lady… you did."

The jovial mood did not last very long.

"This is so frustrating! You're telling me all of these details of my life- supposedly, and it's like you're telling me about a person I have never met." Artemis complained, folding her arms across her chest in the manner a spoiled child might do. "And.. if that wasn't enough you're saying I'm a goddess as well!"

"It's true Lady Artemis," Thalia bit her bottom lip, as she tried to think of a safe way to convince Artemis of her powers, " -imagine a silver bow in your hand…"

"A silver bow...?"

"Yes, _your_ bow." Thalia and the other hunters nodded their head in encouragement.

"This is ridiculous" she said, but raised her hand up to eyelevel nonetheless. The hunters backed away slowly, whilst Thalia remained at the foot of the bunk.

The goddess' eyes scrunched up as she concentrated, her hand held in front of her. A brief pulling sensation engulfed her limb and a sphere of silver light appeared in her palm. Artemis almost pulled away from the light in shock, but sheer curiosity forced her to continue. From instinct she clenched her hand around the light and the silhouette of the bow appeared , flickering with light as she summoned it. Within an instant the bow had fully materialized, its surface sparkled with concealed energy.

Artemis' mouth opened in distress, her eyes scanning the object in her hand. An object which had not been there moments before. Her hand fell slack and the bow dropped onto the bunk.

And then a very worrying and potentially catastrophic event took place, Artemis started to glow with silver light. It started slowly, the light gradually seeping out of the 12 year old much to the horror of the assembly. But then the light suddenly intensified to an almost unbearable degree, Artemis meanwhile appeared to be hyperventilating as she watched her body emit light and raw power. Her auburn hair seemed to defy gravity as it floated around her head; her eyes became pools of light. "Di immortales!" the goddess spoke, her voice had taken on a timbre, like every word was dripping with power.

Thalia immediately recognised the signs of a god about to reveal their true, divine form, "Girls get down and cover your eyes!"

All of the hunters ducked at the same time, their hands firmly clasped over their eyes. A slight shockwave signalled that the goddess had entered a divine state, and now Thalia realised they were in stalemate. It was highly unlikely that Artemis would be able to calm down to a degree that would enable her to return to a form that the hunters could actually gaze upon by herself. And none of them could look upon her to help her get out of this form. So Thalia did the first thing that came to mind, she opened her eyes. Not facing Artemis but the door instead-even so her eyeballs seemed to burn as if she was looking at the sun.

Fighting the impulse to turn round she gave her orders, "Lady Artemis can you- stay where you are?"

A very frightened, "Okay" indicated the goddess had heard the lieutenant over the roaring sound which filled the air around her.

"Everyone else keep your heads down." She ordered, crawling towards the cabin entrance. She grasped the door frame for support and hauled herself to her feet, continuing to refrain from turning around. The myth of Orpheus popped into her head, and she laughed darkly at the reference. Hastily she ran to the Big House, in search of the one person on camp who could remedy the situation. Thalia realised that finding him wouldn't be the problem- convincing him to come and help would be. Due to her status as a hunter, she made it to the house quickly- running much faster than a human possibly could.

Reasoning that a knock on the door would not be needed in an emergency as urgent as this, Thalia burst into the house. Strangely Chiron was nowhere to be seen, but Mr D was seated in a chair admiring a goblet of cola in his hand. He scrutinized the hunter, "Hello Terpsichore, problem?"

Not bothering to correct him, Thalia continued, "Yes, with Lady Artemis-"

"Has she woken up yet? I knew you were over reacting, she's fine isn't she." He stated wearily.

"She is awake, but she can't remember who she is and there is one other problem…" she trailed off.

His interest piqued-slightly, "What problem might that be?"

"She is in her immortal form." Thalia stated.

"And that's a problem? She's bound to calm down eventually, just wait it out." He waved his hand and a bowl of grapes appeared on the table beside him.

"No offense Lord Dionysus, but I have a feeling Lady Artemis will only get worse- she could destroy camp."

The god's hand hovered over the bowl as he chose what grape to eat, "Oh goody, I will be free from having to watch over_ heroes_ for the next 50 years."

"Mr D, I'll get the hunters to personally apologise for the incident with the burned cabins and we will allow the campers to win the next Capture the flag."

Dionysus smirked, "I quite like you hunters beating the other campers, it's good for morale."

Thalia was getting desperate, there was one other thing she would offer and if needs be she would resort to begging for Mr D's help- something which she had swore never to do, "We will build a monument in your honour."

Dionysus contemplated for a few moments, "Fine I'll come."

He pulled himself out of the chair and motioned for the bowl of grapes to follow. Thalia suppressed a groan; the god didn't seem to sense the urgency in the matter.

"Go on ahead, I'll meet you there." Mr D spoke in a monotonous tone, as his hand reached out for another grape. Not wanting to wait around, Thalia dashed out the door and towards the clearly visible cabin which had now started to glow like a miniature sun. Blinding silver beams streamed out of the cabin and into the night sky like a celestial beacon. Thalia was sure that if the gods didn't know where Artemis was before, they sure did now. As she approached the light it became clear that her lady had indeed been getting worse, if they did not stop Artemis soon anyone who even glimpsed at the cabin would be reduced to dust- if the cabin itself lasted that long.

Thalia was forced to narrow her eyes as she approached the closed wooden door, which was now shaking violently as the pure force being emitted by the goddess escalated. A surge of searing light signalled that it was no longer safe for any demigod to look upon her mistress's cabin and the lieutenant herself was reduced to clasping her hands over her eyes. All Thalia could do was pray that her hunters curiosity had not got the better of them, that and the fact Mr D would actually sort this out.

The wood containment protested as the force heaved against its bindings. The sound of nails and wood colliding pierced the air and Thalia was left to ponder how none of the neighbouring cabins had awakened from the utter turmoil resonating from Cabin 8.

At just that moment, the poignant and distinct aroma of grapes filled the air and her question was answered.

_He didn't…._

Dionysus had in fact, through the use of his unique gifts made the entire camp descend into a deep, alcohol induced slumber. And the effect was starting to reach Thalia, as her eyes suddenly felt unbearably heavy and her brain took on a 'fuzzy' quality. Through the haziness, she could see the light starting to fade- although it could have been the effects of the fog which was had now started to cloud over her eyes.

After a brief few moments the vibrations reduced significantly and after a few seconds more they had ceased completely. Dionysus emerged from the cabin with an oddly satisfied look on his face, "You're still awake I see, well everything has been sorted in there- try and refrain from disturbing me in the future Trisha." The god disappeared with a flash of light leaving a strange silence around the cabin. The silence was disturbed as the cabin door, with a final shriek fell to the ground, along with most of the doorframe.

Thalia got up from her kneeled position and picked her way over the remains. Peering into the cabin she saw, to her relief that everyone was still alive and at that moment still in their curled positions. A few quivers had spilled their contents over the floor and a couple of bunks had collapsed but that seemed the extent of the damage.

The goddess herself was gazing upon the destruction with a look of guilt, an expression that very rarely graced the features of the lady. Thalia noticed the hint of another emotion from Artemis, it was fear. Even now she would take quick glimpses at her own body as if she couldn't believe that the damage had been caused by her.

Thalia walked past the hunters , "Emergency averted, you can get up now." The hunters raised their heads, several displayed fresh trails where tears had flowed down. All of them turned round to see whether their lady had been hurt and finding she had not, they sighed in relief. Thalia was touched by their loyalty to Artemis; they would worry about their mistress' health before themselves until their very last breath.

Thalia approached Artemis warily, not wanting to alarm the very unstable goddess. The aura which surrounded the huntress had returned to its original state, a stark contrast to the raging inferno it had been minutes before. "My lady?"

"Yes" Artemis whispered, her dulled silver eyes focused on the lieutenant.

"Are you convinced yet?" Thalia forced a smile, as she placed herself on the edge of the bunk, which surprisingly had survived the onslaught.

"Quite, it would seem you spoke the truth." She paused, it appeared she was deep in thought, "What shall I call you?"

The lieutenant's smile widened, "Thalia my lady."

"Thank you Thalia, I doubt I would have been able to stop if you hadn't brought help." Her gaze lowered to her bow which was still in place beside her. "Who am I?" She added in a barely audible whisper.

"You're Artemis, Goddess of the hunt and the moon, protector of maidens. And we-" she gestured to the amassed group of girls who were again kneeling by the bed as if the incident which had just occurred was nothing out of the ordinary. "- are your hunters, who accompany you-"

"Everywhere" Alexis chirped, beaming up at Artemis who returned the smile, albeit hesitantly.

Thalia continued, "You are the leader of the hunt."

Artemis frowned, "And what exactly do we hunt?"

"Monsters" Thalia stated simply, "We travel all over the world tracking monsters and destroying them- for a short time at least, as they always regenerate eventually."

Artemis frowned as she raised her hands and rubbed her temples, "That was strange…."

"Lady Artemis?"

"I'm hearing voices in my head….it's like I'm reading all your thoughts."

"You probably are… " Thalia said as she tried to remember what Artemis had said to her about her ability to read minds….

_Thalia was leaning against the trunk of a tree whilst staring up at the moon, completely lost in its majesty. It had been a week since she had assumed the position of Lieutenant after Zoe's death and she had no regrets of her decision. The strength, the speed, the immortality…everything- it had all been worth it. And all for a vow of eternal chastity, an offer to forget Luke forever seemed an all too reasonable sacrifice that plus the added fact that the prophecy no longer applied to her. _

"_Thalia." _

_She whirled round into the face of Artemis, "My lady." She inclined her head in reverence._

_Artemis smiled sadly, "you are troubled." _

"_Just a stray thought Lady Artemis." _

"_About Luke." She stated, it was not a question and Thalia knew it. _

"_Yes, my lady…how did you know?" _

_Artemis tapped her temple with her finger "Normally I would deem it inappropriate to invade a maiden's mind but your stray thoughts are getting harder to ignore. You worry about him frequently, even if you try to suppress those feelings you once held for him they are still present."_

"_I'm sorry Lady Artemis." _

"_No need to apologise Thalia, it is beyond your control, and besides it is only to be expected."_

_Thalia smiled, simply glad that Artemis understood, "Lady Artemis you said 'ignore' how does your mind reading ability work? Out of curiosity…" _

_Artemis laughed, "I guess it's only natural for you to be so curious. Basically it is very similar to your hearing, if you try to listen to everything around you, you will hear everything. But if you try to focus on one thing or even ignore everything all together you can. It's the same with reading minds, if I focus on ignoring everything and listen only to what people are saying I won't hear what they are thinking. It can get quite distracting at times as strong thoughts and emotions often break through the barrier- your thoughts were the latter. If it requires I can also enter a person's mind and read every thought and see every memory they have ever had." The goddess laughed at the look on Thalia's face, "But don't worry, I would never even think about doing that to one of my hunters."_

_Artemis fixed her gaze on the moon, "Is there anything else you wish to ask Thalia?" _

"_No my lady." _

"_We better return to camp, who knows what trouble they could get into if we are not there." _

_Thalia smiled, "Of course Lady Artemis."_

----------

"- try to ignore the voices, focus only on what I am saying."

The cacophony of voices had started to peak to an almost unbearable level, not only had Artemis been reading the constantly fluctuating emotions from the girls in front of her but she was also picking up the somewhat hazy and cloudy thoughts of everyone around the camp. The effect had started to overwhelm her until she could no longer distinguish between the spoken words and the thoughts of the people around her. Strangely there was one mind she could not reach, their thoughts were completely blocked behind a vast steel wall which permitted no entry. She was relieved at this- one more mind and she doubted she could control the light which lay restless inside her, plaguing her relentlessly. But she knew the consequences of the force and she would not grant it to escape for a second time. Nonetheless she was trying to block out the thoughts one by one, until finally the only thoughts she could hear were her own, the only words she could hear were those belonging to Thalia.

"It is done." Artemis said, her entire demeanour more relaxed. She flexed the wall she had placed round her mind, her search startled her. Her mind could hold so much, she could remember every moment since she had woken up with surprising detail. She could recall every word, every slight movement the hunters had made. She remembered every memory of the minds she had read which only seconds ago seemed to dominate her entire mind. Some were mere flashes, but a tear escaped her eye as she recollected the intense violence many of them had witnessed. So much death and loss.

She hastily withdrew, she realised it was all too easy to get lost in the space inside her skull.

Thalia had watched Artemis intently and she noticed the glistening golden tear which had dripped down her face. Again forcing a smile to tug at her lips, "We need to get you to remember, but first we need to see if you can get some control over your powers."

-----------

I will update as soon as possible, but seeing as this was partly written beforehand and I haven't even started chapter 3, it is highly likely there will be a slight wait for it.

For obvious reasons Artemis is slightly OOC in this chapter, with no memories or experiences of her life, I figured the normally calm and collected goddess would not be present.

Again due to the speed I wrote this and updated the fanfic, I only had time to check through the grammar and spelling once but I will come back and edit it in the near future.

If you have any questions or qualms about this fanfic do not hesitate to message me or send it in review form.

Sincerely,

RedFluffyBanana


	3. Chapter 3: Power

Hi,

Firstly I am so sorry for the two week wait for this chapter, time kind of escaped me and then before I know it I've realised I haven't updated in ages....

Disclaimer: the usual.

It's likely I might take a brief hiatus sometime in the future what with final exams I need to get down to some revision, so writing will not be the priority however I will write in my free time.

So expect the next chapter within the next 2 weeks.

And thankyou for all the reviews, they are all very inspiring :)

And finally....

Enjoy :)

---------------

Chapter Three: Power

It was 2:15 am, and the moon was starting to show the first faint signs of its descent from the sky. It had been a long night for the maidens, with the mile upon mile of debilitating trekking and the sheer emotional fatigue of the events which had passed and indeed those which were yet to come. Many of the hunters, who were simply glad that Artemis was awake had collapsed onto their bunks, and were now evading the warm embrace of sleep in case their mistress would require further assistance.

Still a handful of the girls declined the offer of rest entirely and were seated along the bunks nearest to the one Artemis was knelt upon. After everyone was suitably settled, Thalia spoke to Phoebe- who was by far the best tracker in the group, "Can you go and find Chiron?"

Phoebe inclined her head , "Yes Lieutenant." With that she ran off, out of the hole which until recently had been an actual door.

"Lady Artemis, follow me. Everyone else stay here- we will be back shortly." Thalia pulled herself to her feet, and waited for the goddess to move from her position.

With a mute nod of the head, Artemis uncoiled and stood up. Her movements were too swift and fluid, it was clear she was not just a creature of flesh and blood. As she made her way through the cabin, the hunters bowed their heads. It was an action of complete devotion and respect, the sort which only came from centuries of companionship and loyalty.

But for Artemis the entire situation she had awoken into was utterly _frightening _and in many ways foreboding. Nothing bound her to this place, no ounce of her being recognised this unknown location. These _hunters _all displayed adoration and dedication yet their acts yielded no authentic emotion in the goddess. She would smile and bow her head in recognition but deep down there was no significance in their gestures.

The goddess and her lieutenant made their way into the open air; all traces of the alcoholic slumber had disappeared and the inhabitants of the neighbouring cabins had returned to a natural sleep. The Athena cabin was the only one which still had a faint light glowing from within; evidently the children of the wisdom goddess were studying.

The moment Artemis stepped into the moonlight her aura exploded outwards-even Thalia's faint glow increased substantially. Energy surged through the daughter of Zeus as she stretched her arms in front of her; all traces of weariness had drained from her body. This was one of the more valuable advantages of the Blessing of Artemis- with the arrival of the night and more importantly the moon the hunters were granted additional strength and stamina. On many occasion it had proved not only useful but also crucial to their survival when facing a particularly durable monster.

A clopping sound signalled the arrival of Chiron who was making his way rather rapidly to Artemis and Thalia, "Lady Artemis you're awake!" He bowed deeply to the goddess, "I managed to establish a contact with Olympus, Lord Apollo was worried- it seems you disappeared from his 'radar' again. He says he will be here as soon as possible-he mentioned something about a broken lyre string. Nonetheless it is an honour to have you here at Camp Half-Blood no matter the duration of your stay- and I completely understand if you want to depart immediately." The centaur said all this in a rushed and anxious manner, almost as if he was expecting a scolding from the lady of the hunt. He frowned at the goddess who again appeared to be hyperventilating.

"Lady Artemis…what appears to be the matter?"

"Err-" Artemis stuttered, "-it is nothing."

"Chiron?" Thalia spoke, " Can I talk to you for a moment…over there."

The centaur shifted his gaze between huntress and lieutenant, making sure Artemis had no objections to the request. Finding she did not and indeed believing this rather odd he followed Thalia to a more private area, occasionally throwing glances back at the goddess who was now staring at her surroundings open mouthed. It was the look of someone who did not quite believe what was in front of them.

"Thalia what seems to be the problem…and if I may ask- what is the problem with Lady Artemis?"

"Well-" Thalia responded, as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, "The problem with Lady Artemis _is_ the problem."

A frown descended upon Chiron's face and Thalia clarified,"She can't remember anything."

"Anything? Oh dear this is problematic…" he trailed off, mumbling under his breath. Thalia caught several words, "Olympus", "Disastrous" and something about "the end of the world as we know it."

It was here that Thalia decided to intervene, "End of the world as we know it? She has just lost her memory!"

"Perhaps I'm worrying too much - has she entered her divine state recently?"

"Yes bu-"

"So she has a lack of control on her powers…this is very bad, very bad indeed-" he resumed his mutterings but was quickly interrupted by Thalia.

"Chiron, can you help her? You've helped hundreds of powerful demigods get control of their powers."

The centaur sighed, "Yes _demi_gods, although I guess for the safety of the Camp, I have no choice but to offer some assistance. It's either that or Lady Artemis would have to be sent to Olympus."

Thalia opened her mouth and was about to protest, but Chiron continued," I'll try Thalia, but if my attempts yield little success she will have to go to Olympus where the other gods can help her." He paused, as the Lieutenant's shoulders dropped in defeat, " I am aware that the hunters will be unable to stay there but I see no other alternative. Apollo shall be arriving shortly, perhaps he can shed some light on the situation at hand."

"Thanks Chiron." Thalia gave a slight smile as she started to walk back to Artemis, but then spun round to face Chiron once again,"Where's Phoebe?"

"Oh, Lord Dionysus is finalising the details with her on a..._monument_ you promised him." he quirked an eyebrow questioningly.

"We did a bargain..one that I will no doubt regret making." She dismissed, and strode up to Artemis who was watching the various nymphs emerge from the trees. The word had spread like wild fire around the spirits who would naturally want to investigate for themselves. The presence of the forest goddess in particular would spark an intense curiosity among the nymphs, for they held her in high regard. They appeared in groups, each standing with their kin. A group of oak nymphs stood at the front and were gradually edging closer; their bodies clustered together in a tight formation. The innocent maidens stirred a reaction from the goddess- the instinct to protect. It was a peculiar effect, an effect which Artemis swiftly subdued. Again she was struck by the force in which her instincts could take over. If due care was not taken her instincts could overpower every other thought. At the moment she could feel the pull of the forest, the warmth of the full moon and the raw thrill of the hunt. These feelings seemed intrinsic, _fundamental _to her existence. It mattered little that her experiences were gone as these sensations seemed to form the basic material of her character.

Artemis listened to the sounds around her. She could hear every noise, no matter how minute within a 5 mile radius. The heartbeats of the nymphs were like a complex symphony, each note beating life into the maidens. Some had a fast tempo, others were a slow drumming. Each throbbing heart was unique and the collective sounds produced a soothing harmony. There was the crunch of leaves as a creature made its way through the forest and the soft hoot of an owl as it stood like a sentinel on the bough of a pine tree, scanning the foliage for its next meal.

Curiosity led the goddess to explore her other senses.

She could taste the flavours which floated on the air, the sweetness of the dewy grass and the bitter tang of the tree sap which glistened along the nearest fir tree.

Her interest piqued, and so she continued. Her eyesight would focus if she left her gaze on one object for any period of time; it appeared unaffected by the gloomy darkness which pervaded the air around her. She was currently observing a single mouse which was scurrying through the grass close to the forest floor about 40 metres away. She could see every strand of hair upon its body, how it was disrupted by the slight icy breeze drifting in from the north. The slightest twitch of its nose as it dictated the route which would offer it a safe harbour for the night. She could feel the warm blood flow round his veins and if she tried she had no doubt she could strike it at a critical point with an arrow, even from this vast distance. The experience was exhilarating, every fibre of her body tingled with the sensations which raged through her.

The longer she looked upon the trees, the more her entire person was being pulled towards its comfort. A magnetic attraction which could only be held back for a short time, but would, inevitably, be drawn back to it. The call of the forest was almost unbearable and Artemis had to fight not to run to its safe confines. How she longed to soar between the organic columns and discover the secrets which were hidden behind its vast walls.

She flexed her muscles- aware of the raw strength which rolled from them. She knew that if she did concede to the pull, no one here could stop her as she ran through the labyrinthine web of trees and plants. The wild and its wonders were calling to her, and all she had to do was embrace its enticing invitation to know that she would be complete. She coiled, ready to sprint off into the dark, clandestine land.

Her resolute thoughts and actions were disturbed by her lieutenant, "Lady Artemis- this is Chiron. He's helped train half-bloods for centuries and he has offered to help with the control of your powers."

"Have I met him before?" Artemis queried, as she eyed the approaching centaur with a look of uncertainty whilst she raised herself up to her full height (which admittedly wasn't very tall.)

"Yes, my lady- you have." Thalia answered, watching the advancing nymphs out of her peripheral vision. They had slowed, and now shuffled uneasily from foot to foot as if waiting for the right moment to announce their presence. Chiron appeared at equal unease, reacting to every slight change in the huntress' aura. The contrast between the lieutenant and the centaur was almost comical, the former calm and the latter apprehensive at best.

The centaur spoke, "I apologise if my _unusual _appearance is startling you, perhaps if I -"

Artemis shook her head, "No need, it is as you said unusual but I'm sure I will become accustomed to it." Her eyes flashed to Thalia, "You mentioned controlling my powers-" her gaze flicked to the centaur "-do you think you are able?"

"I can try my best." Chiron replied earnestly.

Artemis inclined her head, "What will I have to do?" She enquired tersely.

"First we need to test your basic field of powers, with that determined we can estimate how far you will need to extend your restraint."

"I don't know whether I can-I don't want to lose control over it again…I could injure someone." She muttered and looked at Thalia.

Her silver eyes stared into Thalia's blue- a message of comfort passed between them, like Thalia was telling her everything would be alright. Artemis briefly nodded her head and turned to face Chiron who was still looking at the goddess with a sombre and somewhat sympathetic expression.

"Well we better get started."

As far as Thalia knew, Gods weren't taught how to use their powers, it was mostly intuition and within their nature to instinctively know how to. They thought of the result they desired and it was done –simple. Obviously this was not the case otherwise Artemis wouldn't need to be re-educated. Chiron had elaborated;

"Well, that is partly true. But to achieve that basic control it takes many years of training. I had the honour of witnessing Lady Artemis and Lord Apollo's training firsthand when they were infants. They used to cause all sorts of trouble when they were on Olympus. It was Lord Apollo's lack of control of his heat related powers which used to cause no end of grief for the other gods. He once created a heat wave with evaporated all the water on the citadel." Chiron chuckled. " Lady Artemis was more subtle, although she did turn most of the attending nymphs into deer on one occasion…. I remember the first time they handled a bow- of course Lord Apollo was the first. Lady Artemis would watch as her brother would fire arrow after arrow into the bull's eye, and I knew she too wanted a bow of her own. It was one of her wishes, and the look on her face as she pulled back on the bowstring for the first time is one I will never forget." The centaur stopped his anecdote briefly as he looked down at the goddess before him with a warm smile gracing his features.

He sighed, it was a sound full of content, "They were naturally competitive individuals, and Lady Artemis quickly excelled at archery." Chiron's eyes had glazed over, his mind remembering a time long past.

"Chiron…" Thalia prompted, unwilling to disturb the reverie that Chiron was enjoying.

"Hmm…. Oh yes." Chiron blinked as his mind returned once again to the present. "Yes, thankfully their abilities are significantly less powerful when they are younger otherwise who knows the devastation they could cause. I remember when Lady Artemis-"

"Chiron."

"Perhaps that is a story for another time-If we take it steady, I should be able to restore a degree of control and then we can try to find the cause of this … amnesia. When he arrives, Lord Apollo could prove a useful asset in finding the cause."

"That sounds like a plan. When do you think Apollo will arrive?"

As if on cue a burning meteor soared from the sky, leaving a blazing trail in its wake. It cut through the darkness and plummeted through the air, veering down towards the lake; its light intensifying as it neared the assembly. They closed their eyes for but a second as the object parked and the light dissipated to a mere shimmer.

A man stepped out of the car, his golden bangs glowing from the car's fading luminescence.

He appeared about 19 years old; with a tall swimmer's physique and sun-tanned skin he could easily be described as handsome. He had a glistening smile that was almost as blinding as the sun car itself, which made most of the nymphs giggle hysterically and a couple even faint as he diverted his attention to them. He winked at the mass of maidens before finally fixing his gaze on Chiron ,"Lyre string fixed…. now where's my little sis?" His eyes briefly fell on Thalia, who he flashed a smile to before he returned to Chiron.

The centaur stepped aside, to reveal a very awestruck Artemis who was staring with wide- eyes at Apollo.

"Hi sis!" he beamed, "Well she doesn't look unconscious. What's the problem?"

"Lord Apollo…Lady Artemis has lost her memory. She can't remember you or Lord Zeus- anything."

His smile disappeared, "She can't remember _anything_?" His voice was thick with concealed emotion.

Apollo's question was answered but not in the way he expected, "_Who_ are you?" Artemis murmured.

This single statement alone hurt the sun god more than a physical blow _ever_ could. He took several deep breaths as he approached his sister slowly. He knelt down and looked into her silver eyes. The goddess didn't move an inch as she returned the gape. Neither stirred for several moments.

Thalia would swear she saw the slight pool of golden tears appear in the god's eyes. "Lord Apollo…"

He cleared his throat, "I'm fine- just remembered that I left the primordial fire burning." He spun round, determination smouldering in his eyes, "I'll find who did this Chiron. Nobody messes with my sister."

Chiron inclined his head, "I'm sure you will…. But first we would be most grateful if you can assist with Artemis-"

"No problem, besides she'll just need to learn the basics- everything should be natural to her after that."

Chiron bowed his head, "Thank you Lord Apollo."

Apollo held the air of someone who was decidedly more sanguine of the events which moments ago he grieved over. It was a purpose which fuelled him now. He held his hand up, and Thalia groaned, _not another one._

He raised his head dramatically and recited his latest piece,

"_The Virgin Huntress_

_Has lost her memories and_

_Forgot her brother_"

He turned to Thalia, and raised his eyebrows in expectance. The lieutenant cocked her head, "That was _very_ good Lord Apollo."

"I try." He grinned, and clapped his hands together, "Right, where to start-" He paused and turned slowly to Artemis, "She's still in her 12 year old form..That's odd." He stated, his eyes narrowed.

"Why?"

"I would assume she would revert to her older appearance, it is after all her choice to remain as a 12 year old. Curiouser and curiouser." He frowned and faced Chiron, "That might be something you want to check out, later."

Chiron nodded, "Yes Lord Apollo." The centaur hesitated, glancing at Thalia before he continued, "Do you think we should keep her here at Camp Half-Blood, or would you deem it prudent for her to go to Olympus?"

"I think you should keep her here for the time being, just while I sort things out…who knows she might get her memories back by the end of the week."

"You seem more optimistic-" Thalia interceded.

"Well she's been in worse situations, let's just say I've learned not to get in the way of an annoyed Aphrodite." He shivered, recalling that most unpleasant memory.

It was quiet for a second, the only sound was the sporadic squeaks of excitement from the nymphs. But then…

"If her memories are completely gone, how can we recover them?" Thalia questioned.

"I don't think they are completely gone… just deeply buried in her subconscious- I think she frowned at me a second ago, it's a good sign." He nodded his head, "Also the fact she's still in her 12 year old form tells me that they are still present, as she should look much older if they were erased completely- abut 19 years old in fact."

Apollo ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He actually missed the glares and sarcastic remarks his sister would give him. It made her…well _her_. She was the older sibling after all, arguably the more mature one and on the rare occasion his voice of reason. And now he had to undertake her role in her time of need. The change was different but not completely unpleasant, he revelled in the responsibility he had been given and he bathed in the knowledge that he had returned to the role of protector. It was time to prove himself to his sister, in atonement for his previous failings. He needed to find who had done this and force them to undo it. That was his purpose. He could not fail her.

They were twins, they had actually been created from the same essence. They were two halves of a whole. One of the same. They were bound together, no matter how much she pretended to wish otherwise.

After all, behind her scorning and her glares- her _mask-_ he could see the affection she held for him. They were brother and sister. And he had told her all his secrets, his dreams and his worries. She was the one person he would ever openly admit such feelings to. He knew she would understand, sympathise, _listen_.

True they were opposites, he the god of the sun- light and she the goddess of the moon- darkness. Yin and Yang. She had sworn eternal chastity and he well…. he was _familiar_ with the domain of Aphrodite. Yet they were bound nonetheless. These differences were just the natural order taking its place- fate as one would say.

But despite their many differences, they also had many similarities. Not just their shared features, but their morals- what was right and what was wrong. And Artemis certainly did not deserve her memory to be wiped clean.

Was this act driven by revenge or for pure malice? If he was to include the gods in his equation it would be the latter. Aphrodite would have a motive, but could she do it?

Ares? A titan? His list of suspects was short, very few people held a grudge against Artemis. She was one of the more unpretentious of the Olympians, both fair and honest. So who would do this, other than for pure chaos and strife?

It mattered little, even if Kronos himself was to blame he would hunt him down and demand to rectify the situation.

After all, Artemis was his sister and he would do anything for her.

------------------

The Nymphs sat down on the grassy incline and waited in anticipation for the training to begin. The time was 2:25am. Apollo encircled the area, kicking the stones from his path and away from Artemis.

Chiron watched, visibly worried. He threw frantic glances at the cabins, "Is it wise to train so close to the cabins?" Chiron gestured to the semi-circle of structures.

"They won't be a problem." Apollo dismissed with a wave of his hand.

Thalia's frown deepened, she turned to Chiron who merely shook his head.

The centaur spoke, "Lord Apollo, can I be excused for a few moments? I must inform Lord Zeus-"

"Yeah go ahead." Apollo replied nonchalantly, his demeanour suggested to Thalia that he hadn't in fact listened to the centaur.

Said centaur galloped off, with but a parting nod to Thalia towards the Big House, leaving the daughter of Zeus with her half siblings.

The sun god didn't waste any time in getting started. Strangely Thalia felt the first stirrings of unease in her stomach, after all anything could happen in the next few minutes.

"We'll start with something easy." Apollo stated, "Artemis can you destroy that tree stump? - Keep focused , think about what you want to happen" He cocked his head to a worn stump directly in front of the goddess.

She inclined her head, "I'll try."

Her brow furrowed in concentration, Artemis thrust her hand out. The effect was instantaneous, and in a flash of silver light the tree stump had been reduced to dust. Her jaw dropped, and Apollo laughed.

"Perfect, now can you reform it? Imagine it as it was."

Thalia watched in astonishment as Artemis twisted her wrist. The splintered fragments danced around their counterparts, gradually reassembling themselves. Each glowed as they slotted into their place, like a very complex jigsaw.

After the tree stump had been reconstructed Apollo nodded his head, "Good, keep going until you feel you've learnt it."

Apollo made his way to the edge of the makeshift training area to the place Thalia was standing. His eyes were fixed on Artemis the entire time as she pulverised and reformed the tree stump in front of her. "I've got the sudden urge to play 'Eye of the Tiger'" Apollo smirked. He lowered his head, "I guess this must be pretty hard on the hunters."

"We're dealing with it."

"I've no doubt you are… it would take a lot to faze you," he watched Thalia out of the corner of his eye, "And…I guess-" the sun god shuffled slightly, "- I guess that I should be thankful you were there." Apollo rushed.

"No problem-thanks accepted." She smiled, but it faded quickly, "Do you … have any ideas who would do this?"

"I have a few ideas of who_ would_ do this, but it's kind of an unwritten law not to. It would cause chaos in the domain that they represent -as it is I think we should be okay, as long as she has her memories returned soon. You know before this I didn't even think it was even possible to do it to this extent to a _god._"

Thalia had no answer, so they stood in companionable silence watching Artemis continue to annihilate the wood and then reform it. She was getting quicker and quicker with each reformation, and now the entire cycle was taking less than a couple of seconds.

When he felt that she had become proficient in that task Apollo guided Artemis through some more exercises, each getting more complicated than the last. Artemis handled each with a practiced ease, and this of course only created hope within Thalia. Perhaps Apollo was right, Lady Artemis will be fully recovered within the week.

However there was still the ultimate fear that was still gnawing at her insides.  
Perhaps Apollo was wrong and Lady Artemis never recovers her memory? Could they just go on, as if the entire event hadn't passed? An ocean of questions and worries flooded her mind.

She doesn't remember her vows…what happens if she does the unthinkable? She wouldn't, would she?

_Never _

Could she?

_No_

Thalia shoved the thoughts aside.

She doesn't remember the treasured memories of her time in ancient Greece, all those events that her lady had told her and the other hunters were now gone. _Gone_. Wiped clean. Non-existent.

She didn't remember Zoe. _Zoe _of all people. Fate was cruel that way. What had Artemis herself said as she tossed the remains of the enduring lieutenants body into the sky? _Let the world honour you my huntress. Live forever on the stars._

That hadn't been it though, Thalia who had been standing the closest to Artemis had heard one more line, _You will never be forgotten_

The irony, it was like a punch in the gut. There were others who had etched themselves into the goddess' supposedly indomitable mind. Emblazoned there, supposedly un-erasable but they had faded like smoke in the wind.

Orion, _Orion_. The illicit name which was always whispered around Artemis. It was a painful, remorseful memory. Full of guilt, for she had killed him and cast him into the stars in memoriam. He too had been forgotten.

Gods, she didn't even remember her own twin.

Thalia was so lost in her own thoughts she almost missed Apollo break the silence.

"Finally…." His eyes flashed.

"Apollo?"

"She's stumbled upon another one of her powers; it was only a matter of time before her concentration lapsed."

Thalia looked closer at Artemis, watching for the sign Apollo had seen.

She didn't have to wait for long. A stream of light shot out of Artemis' hand, illuminating her forearm. Its intensity increased, until finally it erupted out and into the earth. Artemis gasped and clenched her fist in panic- the light immediately ceased. A perfectly circular hole had been blown out of ground; the bodies of fried worms and other insects were strewn on top.

Apollo sighed, "It's been a long time since I've seen her use that." He leaned against the trunk of a nearby tree, he was the picture of tranquillity.

"You're not worried at all are you?" Thalia asked.

Apollo didn't avert his gaze as he answered, "Not at all. Artemis has always had a gift for the control over her powers, although I guess all the men she turns into guinea fowls gives her practice." He added with a smile, before pushing himself off the tree and towards the clearing.

Thalia followed the sun god, who was heading straight for the goddess. Apollo bent down and whispered into her ear whilst holding his own arm up in a demonstration, he then looked down at his sister who nodded stiffly.

He backed away, "Keep it raised!"

A radiant silver ring travelled downwards from the goddess' shoulder, when it reached her hand it stayed there- pulsating eerily. Like before the glow got brighter, casting the ground around her in its luminescence.

"Hold it there….okay now slowly force it out."

The stream of light was more focused, and significantly more powerful than the last. As it exploded outwards it sent a pulse across the field which caused Thalia to stumble backwards, "Wow..."  
The nymphs seemed unfazed by the wave as they resumed their awed stares. Some turned to their sisters and whispered in excited tones, their diminutive forms shaking with eager anticipation.

They were obviously enjoying the show.

Apollo was completely unaffected by the shockwave and its effects, he stood still- his eyes unmoving from his sister. The sun god's expression was proud, like a father who had just taught his only son how to ride a bike.

Artemis' hair was blown backwards as if caught in a strong gale, and as the pure force increased Thalia could just about see the first signs of the soil being razed around her.

It would have made for quite a dramatic moment, if it weren't for the tree which blew apart as the beam hit it and the resultant piece of wood which shot out directly for the Lieutenant. Luckily it was her battle instincts which saved her life.

Thalia dove to the ground as the wood fragment flew over her head, missing her by centimetres.

In her position she barely heard the muted order Apollo gave over the sound of demolished trees tumbling to the forest floor, "Great! Now reduce the pressure…"

After she was certain no other flying projectiles were heading her way, Thalia stood up and brushed the dirt from her clothes, "I'm going to stand over there." She muttered, backing away to a safe distance.

"Steady …..steady."

The ray thinned as Artemis slowly clenched her outstretched hand into a fist. When the fist was fully formed, the ray retreated until its dying remnants glowed around her hand. After a few seconds the glow had vanished.

And then there was silence.

Which, predictably was shattered by Apollo, "Well no one's dead- great work Artemis." He gave her a thumbs up. "Well I better get going, got to make sure the mortals get their daily dose of sunlight-"

"Wait- how do I know I won't lose control again-" Artemis whispered, her eyes pleading to the departing sun god.

Apollo paused midstride, "The easiest way to control your powers is to remain calm…you just need practice. Keep your thoughts focused on what you want to happen and your body will do the rest. With us Gods it's even more problematic; we are often volatile, temperamental beings. You will find yourself getting upset about the most menial things. If you feel yourself getting upset or angry remember the consequences of your actions- it works with me all the time."

"That was quite profound." Thalia stated.

Apollo smiled, "I have my moments, God of Poetry and the Arts remember. Plus I spend too much time around Clio and Calliope- they rub off on you." He shrugged and looked at Artemis, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"How do you feel?" His tone was caring, his sad smile full of sympathy. The joking demeanour had vanished, it had been replaced with compassion.

"I feel….different, it is peculiar." She took a deep breath, her face the perfect mask of composure. "Your advice is working- the power seems to have been tamed." The goddess looked into Apollo's eyes, "…for now." She whispered under her breath.

"Trust me-" he tapped a finger to his head, " just keep calm and nothing will happen. Think of the hunt and the moon- it's what you used to do when you were younger."

She nodded, and Apollo turned to face the two beings behind him.

The god appeared satisfied, "Well I'm sure you can handle everything from here, if you need me don't hesitate to IM. I'm going to try and find out why my sis can't remember anything." He started to stroll back to his Ferrari/ sun car, but he then whirled round to face the bemused goddess, a stray thought had occurred to him, "Can I have a goodbye hug?" Apollo beamed, a mischievous glint flashed in his eyes.

Artemis hesitantly nodded her head; there was a part of her which was still apprehensive of Apollo and she felt it wouldn't be prudent to deny his request. She walked up to the sun god who looked absolutely rapturous that she had not scolded him- which was her usual retort when he would ask.

He squeezed her small form tightly, "It's been over 2000 years since I've been able to do this….and it's probably going to be another 2000 before I get another." He laughed, as he held her at arm's length. "My sister…." He breathed whilst he shook his head slightly. "I'll be back when I find any info that is important, in the meantime take care of Artemis for me." Apollo smiled, but it didn't quite reach his golden eyes- he was genuinely concerned for his twin. He stepped into the sun car and lowered his sunglasses, giving a final wink to Thalia before they fell into place.

There was a flash of burning light and then the sun god was gone, leaving a patch of scorched ground in his wake.

"Is he always that ostentatious?" Artemis queried.

"Pretty much."

"Thalia!"

The Lieutenant mentally kicked herself, she had forgotten that Annabeth was on guard duty. She turned round to see the blonde jogging towards her waving frantically.

She skidded to a halt, evidently just realising who was standing next to her friend.

"Lady Artemis!" she bowed, "You're awake!"

The arrival of yet another person who knew her, but she did not know herself sent a surge of rage through her. The entire situation was _infuriating_. Her anger sky rocketed. A red haze tinged her vision and on pure instinct her senses focused on the new arrival. Artemis could hear her heart throb in her chest , and when the goddess turned her gaze to the blonde, the beat increased quite dramatically.

It was directly behind that all too fragile structure, designed for protection. All she would have to do is reach out and…. Where were these thoughts coming from? These thoughts which were dripping with violence and bloodlust. The girl in front of her was _not_ prey, she was a maiden. Hadn't her instincts screamed out at her to protect maidens?

The rage clouded everything, and in that moment she knew if she got angry she would be capable of such acts of violence. A single mistake which lasted seconds and which she would regret for the rest of her life.

Apollo's words echoed in her ears, words he had uttered mere minutes ago_, If you feel yourself getting upset or angry remember the consequences of your actions._

She took deep breaths and clenched her fists, releasing her excess energy through her limbs like Apollo had taught her. The energy appeared as small wisps of silvery light, subtle compared to releasing all of it at once. Gradually she felt her anger subside. When she opened her eyes (she hadn't even realised she had closed them), she was greeted with two teenage girls with very different expressions on their faces.

Annabeth's expression was one of confusion, obviously the goddess' actions had not gone unnoticed. Thalia on the other hand looked anxious, like she was praying that Artemis could maintain control.

She spoke in Thalia's mind- another trick she had learnt in the brief training period,

_I'm fine_

She immediately withdrew from the maiden's mind and back into her own. However, Artemis realised she had done something wrong. Her focus which she had maintained constantly had slipped for but a moment.

There was a little _click_ in her mind, like the sound of a release mechanism. The effect was instantaneous.

"Thalia, I feel _strange_…" Artemis said, whilst she nervously glanced down at her body.

"Just remember what Apollo said and you will be fine Lady Artemis."

"This is different."

"What-" Thalia stopped, she had turned around to notice that something was definitely happening to the goddess of the Hunt.

Let's just say that the 12 year old was now having no problems with reaching 5ft.

"By the gods…" Thalia breathed.

Moments later in Cabin 8…..

The ground quaked, rocking the cabin and causing all the hunters to jump up in alarm- their bows drawn and at the ready. A smaller smash of what oddly sounded like shattering trees echoed through the camp. The hunters clenched their bows tighter, others gripped their swords as they prepared to attack the cause of the disturbance.

Whatever it was, it was _big_. Big enough to create the roar of splintering wood, which could clearly be heard even from this distance from the forest. The fracas quietened, and the hunters slowly lowered their weapons to their sides. Their eyes however, were still darting around awaiting the next sound.

It was at this moment that the lieutenant strode into the cabin; her short black hair had adopted several twigs which jutted out in all directions. She glanced round at the alerted gathering of hunters.

"Olympian form- Chiron's handling it" Thalia explained as she collapsed onto her bunk. Her breath escaped her slack lips as she settled into the soft silver covers whilst slipping the silver circlet off her head and onto the table beside her.

The temptation of sleep was too hard to ignore and she allowed its soft embrace to engulf her. Within seconds she was under its manipulation, and the hunters carefully retreated from the cabin to allow the lieutenant some time alone.

Her dreams were once again of darkness and laughter. They had persisted for weeks in this manner and she couldn't help but believe that Artemis' condition and the sinister visions were somehow connected. The hunters were all under the interpretation that it was Thalia's devotion to Artemis' wellbeing which kept her awake. That was part of the truth, but the more principal reason was that these dreams had far exceeded being a nuisance; they were now beginning to scare the daughter of Zeus.

What did their menacing message hold for the future? What could she possibly do to stop it?

She had no answer……

------

As usual, I have checked for spelling and grammar mistakes but it is highly likely that 1) I will rewrite this chapter at a later date and 2) there are grammar and/or spelling mistakes

So if you find any don't hesitate to tell me in message or review form.

And if you feel at any point Artemis is too under/over powerful tell me that as well.

For all those reading "The End of the Gods" I am still writing that, and an update will be soon- promise :)

Until next time (which should not be any more than two weeks)

RedFluffyBanana

:)


	4. Chapter 4: Instinct

Hi again :)

I apologise for the *cough* month *cough* wait for this chapter. It's been a busy 4 weeks, meaning fanfiction writing was put at the bottom of the list of priorities.

So, feeling incredibly guilty over my extremely belated update I rushed this chapter. Which means no time for proof reading or grammar checking and it will be below my usual standard. I'm rewriting this chapter as i'm speaking/writing so expect a re-update soon.

But good news! I've written the ending for this fic, and I know exactly whats going to happen so rest assured this will not be discontinued.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Hannah Montana (that will be explained)

I've got exams for the next few weeks, so please be patient for the next chapter :) It will come ---eventually. And thankyou for the reviews( as always) you guys are so supportive and amazing. And to answer one reviewer.. I think (so far) Artemis is within her 'power-range' and if I'm right all the gods are like that.

And finally ....

ENJOY!

Chapter Four: Instinct

The time was 7:30 am. The Camp was stirring as the sun rose from behind Half-Blood Hill, casting Thalia's tree in its resplendent light. It lingered at the border, as if waiting for permission to advance. But if you saw past the mist which cloaked its true image, you would see a certain sun god watching his sister below. He shook his head and leant back into his chair. Apollo was troubled, for he had seen a particularly worrying future ahead of them. All he knew was that he would have to find who did this most heinous act quickly as time was of the most vital importance. He gritted his teeth, brutally shifted into first gear and sped off to the west.

The light travelled with him, and soon the darkness which remained was vanquished from the camp, heralding the belated arrival of the morning.

To all those within its borders-with the exception of course to those who were informed - today would be just another day at Camp. There were no indications that would suggest otherwise.

The lava wall was as active as ever, waves of scorching heat exuded with each raging column of molten rock. The forest emanated the occasional call from the creatures and Nymphs which resided within. Nereids at the lake were rustling beneath its crystalline surface, preparing for yet another day spent weaving.

Cabin 8's nocturnal glow dwindled at the sun's presence, and as it rose higher into the sky-disappeared completely. The cabin seemed at peace, a contrast to the events it had barely survived during the night.

If one was to peek behind the makeshift door which had been hastily placed in front of the hole, you would see the goddess of the hunt sitting on her bunk watching the sleeping forms of her attendants.

Sleep, how she envied the deep slumber which now embraced her hunters._ How_ she longed to forget her problems at least for a couple of hours. There was a part of her that registered that she had never needed it, that she had spent every night of her existence as she had this one. Simply waiting. In silence.

However, this silence did offer her a chance to think about the hours since she had awoken. Apollo had visited her, her _twin_- so she had been told. He had taught her how to focus and control her powers, something which she was thankful for. Although not 5 minutes had passed since his departure before yet another problem reared its head. Apparently, so she had been told, the Gods could change their height at will and it was only her personal choice that she remained at a pre-adolescent stage and at a height of 4ft 10 inches. Of course she had only been told this _after_ she got an almost aerial view of the Camp and the surrounding area. Luckily for both herself and the remaining trees around her, Chiron intervened- and she was reverted back to her normal height. The only damage being in the immediate vicinity where the carcasses of several trees lay completely smashed into the ground. She had breathed a sigh of relief when she was told that no nymphs inhabited those particular trees.

Upon her return Thalia had been thankful that the goddess was unharmed. The lieutenant had explained to Annabeth the situation regarding Artemis and now the Athena cabin was suitably informed. The others were not.

And as for her age, she had tried to alter her appearance, but so far she had only succeeded in appearing a year or two older before she receded back to her 12 year old self. She tried to not let it anger her that she had a below average control of her powers but the truth was… it was annoying. But as Thalia had whispered when Artemis entered the cabin, "You've been awake for 3 hours Lady Artemis, you're doing great."

That had made her feel a little better.

Even so, this constant focus and feeling of inadequacy were starting to grow weary. The thought that if her mind slipped for a few moments she could destroy everyone in this room, everyone in the surrounding area, everyone- she swiftly stopped her self-destructive thoughts.

Her mind drifted to more desirable ponderings.

The nymphs had introduced themselves once everything had achieved some semblance of normality. They had giggled nervously as they bowed before her but they had run off back into the foliage as soon as they were able. That had been peculiar.

But otherwise the night had drifted on with its monotony. A night spent focusing on the quivers at the other end of the cabin and making them materialize into her hand. She had gathered quite the collection, which were now stacked haphazardly at the end of the bunk.

Artemis sighed; it was a sound coated with confliction and worry. She leaned back against the wall, and resumed observing her aura as it fluctuated with her feelings.

She twisted her hands so they faced palm up as a pair of glowing manacles appeared on her wrists, revealing her current thoughts.

The goddess felt bound in chains, although no one had said it- it was clear she was not allowed out of the camp alone. These restrictions were troublesome, for it was clear to her that a being such as herself should not be tied by such limitations. The cabin's forested walls had long since turned to steel bars, permitting no exit. The hunters were her jailers, her guards. Chiron was her warden. The forest was her sanctuary, an escape.

She would abide by their rules for the time being, and she would listen to the centaur but only for as long as she was able. The siren call of the forest was starting to erode away at her resolve. After all she was only denying the inevitable. The animals were calling out to their mistress to join them, to revel within her domain. How long could she reject their pleading appeals? To simply turn her head away from her realm?

_Not much longer._

Reluctantly she resumed her previous meditations, of wondering what exactly the following days would entail. And the anticipation, that maybe...just _maybe_ she could return to the forest-soon.

_In Cabin number 3….._

The morning horn echoed around the valley. It marked the beginning of a new day. A day of routine, but Percy preferred a day of training in the blissful surroundings of camp than a day fighting some tyrannical Titan bent on destroying the Gods, so- for the moment at least- he was content.

He awoke to the soothing sound of the fountain in the corner of the room, strangely audible over the loud pounding which was raining down on the cabin door.

"Percy!"  
"Coming!" The son on Poseidon yelled whilst he sprang to his feet, searching for a t-shirt to slip on. After a few seconds he spied a scrunched up pile near the foot of the neighbouring bunk and decided that it would be perfectly suitable to answer the door in. Sprinting to the door, he took a quick breath to collect himself before he flung it open. There was the daughter of Athena, her blonde hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, with a leather bound book under her arm.

"Hi Annabeth." He beamed.

Annabeth smiled, but then her stormy grey eyes lowered to his shirt, "Nice."

"What…oh." He glanced down at the gigantic brown stain which dominated the front of his white shirt. It had been acquired during a training session which, although he remained uninjured -he had still managed to trip over a fallen spear and land directly into a puddle (_more like a lake_, Percy noted grimly) of mud.

Water he could control, but not mud.

He'd lost some of his reputation as the powerful son of the sea god after that one.

_Note to self….check clothes before putting them on._

He cleared his throat, "What's the problem?"

"I didn't want to wake you up too early; you sounded like you were in a very deep sleep."

He narrowed his eyes, "How-"

"I could practically hear your snoring from the Athena cabin." Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "I found that book by the way- you know the one on marine biology. I translated it into Ancient Greek so it would be easier to read." She thrust the book into his slack hands, "anyway, I'd thought you'd want to know that Artemis is now awake."

Percy turned round and placed the book onto the nearest table, "That's good"

"Not really…she can't remember anything."

"Wha- Why?" He leaned against the frame of the door, and crossed his arms in front of his chest as if he heard such news all the time. Whilst arriving at Camp Half Blood Percy's resistance to shocking and/or unusual news had risen dramatically. Whether it was the news that one of the Ares campers had been caught listening to 'Hannah Montana' songs (it had happened) or that one of the satyrs had suffered the humiliation of being waxed by some mischievous dryads after he had been spying on them from behind a tree.

"Chiron doesn't know, but by the sounds of it he thinks someone attacked her."

"It's like Atlas all over again."

Annabeth nodded her head in agreement, "It's possible, but how would he have escaped from his curse for a second time?"

Percy shrugged, " He got another person to take it from him?" But even as he said the words, he knew it was next to impossible with Kronos gone.

She furrowed her brow in thought, "Perhaps." Her expression implied that Percy's answer had been immediately disregarded.

"Well who do you think could have done it?" Percy interceded in her reverie.

" Who knows.." she threw her hands up in the air for emphasis, " Nemesis, Hecate…Themis! Anyone."

"Eris?" He eyed the dark building with its crumbling onyx and jet pillars. Only two campers inhabited that cabin- James and Matilda. James had been given the role of head councillor simply because he was, and to quote Chiron, 'the lesser of two evils'. Both children of the chaos goddess had inherited her need for discord and destruction, luckily the responsibility which had been loaded onto James' shoulders had mellowed him somewhat but Matilda was proving more difficult to tame. Percy had felt a pang of sympathy for the child; she was constantly receiving threats from the Aphrodite cabin after an incident, which he hadn't believed true until he saw them the next day at the dining pavilion. Matilda had replaced their copious amount of hair products with bleach- resulting in the entire Aphrodite cabin owning a head of lustrous, glistening white hair. Several more addicted users had to be sent to the infirmary with symptoms of blindness and severe burns.

Percy had made numerous efforts at reconciliation but each was rebuked. Nonetheless he had continued; until she dyed his swimming pool water purple- then he had stopped. Perhaps it was the almost cliché gothic attire or the almost pitch black eyes that seemed to pierce into your soul but something was most certainly 'up' with that 8 year old. The Hermes cabin played pranks but not to the extent that Matilda did, hers were just plain dangerous. Which was saying something considering the typical day to day events of Camp.

"Could be, but Eris is just as likely as the other personified deities. Although she _is _Ares' sister…" She took a pen and notepad from her jean pockets and began to write down her latest findings.

Percy watched in mild interest, "Have you talked with Athena recently? I bet she's curious about all this."

"I spoke to mum about an hour ago, she's certainly intrigued. I wouldn't be surprised if she came to Camp herself to investigate but she's helping Apollo at the moment."

"I guess it's not every day a goddess loses her memory."

She nodded her head, and slotted the pad and pen back into her pocket, "Well, I'm going to the dining pavilion; you coming?"

He smiled and gestured to his shirt, "I'll be there in a minute- I'll just change; thanks for the book Annabeth." He said earnestly.

"No problem… I'll see you there." She turned away and gave a slight wave to Percy who returned it, a smile plastered on his face.

He closed the door and sighed, leaning against the wall for support. Today was going to be an unusual day ….

The hunters had awoken gradually, the first had propped herself up on one hand and inclined her head towards Artemis. Then another had awoken, whispering a greeting towards her lady. The rest followed soon after, with whispered, anxious acknowledgements of her presence.

Truth be told, the hunters didn't know how to act around this Artemis. The goddess who was, (most of the time) both jovial and humorous but yet powerful and respected had been lost and instead they were faced with a goddess who, from Thalia's warnings was volatile and unstable.

It was Thalia alone who remained remotely near her usual behaviour as she shot out of her bunk, as if an idea had hit her whilst she was sleeping. She quickly pulled on one of the hunter's silver parkas, with the crescent moon detail on the back and her combat boots, "I'm just going to talk to Chiron about something, Lady Artemis-" she stood at the foot of Artemis' bunk, "-with your permission of course." She added with a smile.

Artemis nodded her head, "you may leave."

After Thalia's hasty departure, silence descended upon the cabin. The hunters did not want to show it but there was the slightest hint of fear in their expressions. The Artemis who was in front of them seemed a stranger who had adopted her appearance and her slightest of mannerisms, the quirking of the eyebrow when she was amused or the moroseness of her eyes when she would muse on past times. The past times were gone, but those ancient, empathic eyes remained.

Many who did not truly know or understand their mistress would say she was unloving, cold and callous. The hunters had seen Artemis at her most brutal, but also at her most compassionate.

It was her eyes which betrayed her feelings, any who have looked into a god's eyes will tell you that they contain a vastness- an ocean- of emotions and experiences. Those silver orbs which belonged to Artemis contained her joyous, often playful and teasing experiences with Apollo. The various displays that her father, Zeus had performed. Extremes. The kind father and the destructive, ruthless king who one minute would reward and the next reap entire families from the face of the earth. When she had sat on his lap, her petite legs swinging with childish joy from her father's strong, powerful frame. And when she had cowered behind a golden pillar as he unleashed his wrath on anyone who came near him.

Her eyes contained an echo of her entire life. Both the good and the bad. The vicious and the virtuous.

Which on a lesser being would devour them entirely if Artemis willed it. Many boys had looked into Artemis' eyes at their end of their life and had begged for death. That realisation of who they had just antagonised and most likely shouted obscenities at. The hunters would stand back, amused at the _boy _who had dared to insult their lady. A quick flick of the goddess' wrist would seal their doom, whether it be atomisation or transfiguration.

Whoever said the eyes were the windows to the soul got something right, especially of the eyes which belonged to the immortals. Never forgetting, never dying.

Artemis wasn't cold or callous, in fact she was almost the opposite. She cared too much. Many of the hunters had witnessed Daphne's transformation, her reaction to the death of Orion, the anger at Actaeon's act. Hardly the reactions of someone who was devoid of emotion. The evenings at camp when Artemis dropped her façade she placed so heavily when confronted with the other Olympians, that tough exterior- that wall. Of course the maturity remained, the maturity which can only be achieved from living for centuries upon centuries but the real Artemis would slowly emerge. Her dry humour and her bell like laughter would surface, the stories of her hunting trips with Apollo. Of her childhood on Delos, and the many adventures when Apollo and herself would escape their mother Leto's clutches for a couple of hours.

She would be a vast difference from the frowning, sombre character who roamed the Olympian halls when summoned. She was almost the 12 year old girl who she adopted as her chosen appearance. It was those evenings when Artemis would be less of their leader, their goddess and more like their sister.

During these nights, Artemis' silver iris would return to happier times- of the care free, uninhibited years before she discovered the extent of the jealous and spiteful halls of her godly home.

It was these same silver eyes which made one nymph by the name of Mia approach Artemis and sit next to her. Mia was innocent and naïve, but when required, she had a courageous and daring edge that many of the older hunters admired. The tiny nymph looked at her mistress with wide, hazel eyes.

"Are you ok my lady?" she whispered, her voice full of genuine concern.

"Yes," came the reply, "I am fine."

Her reserved answer seemed to strike a chord with Mia as tears threatened to overflow her eyes.

Much like an older sister, Artemis had comforted Mia when she had learned that a mortal company- led by a _man_ -had ordered all the trees in her valley to be cut down. Her entire family had been killed that day. She had whispered words of comfort and stayed with Mia until she had recovered from the news. Which had been many hours later, and yet Artemis stayed.

The hunters looked up from their individual discussions with interest at the conversation between Artemis and Mia.

"You once told me that you always tell me the truth about your feelings. You said 'I was always too observant for my own good'." Her voice was choked as she fought back the stream of tears which looked ready to flow.

Artemis simply looked down upon the nymph, "I'm sorry." The goddess spoke in monotone. Devoid of emotion- just as the stories imagined. Cold was one word Mia would use to describe it.

It was then that Thalia reappeared; her expression was cheerful, "Good news, Chiron has allowed us to go hunting."

Naturally this declaration was followed by cheers and fist pumps, but none of the rapturous expressions could equal Artemis emotions. Euphoric. Jubilant. There were no words which could adequately describe the sensations.

Artemis darted out of the door/hole, almost running into a group of Hermes campers who were taking a slow walk down to the dining pavilion for breakfast. The hunters all followed swiftly after pulling on whatever was in reach over their night wear.

As soon as Artemis crossed over the border of trimmed grass and into the wooded terrain of the forest her aura once again flared out, licking at the trees she past. Her limbs pulsed with energy and her iris' brightened.

Here she was, _at last._ Reunited with the place she belonged.

There was a kinship to be found here. Subtle, but indeed present. Being in its presence reawakened her senses and rejuvenated her body. This was her domain, her realm.

However, with it the forest also brought an onslaught of images and forgotten feelings. Her vision faulted as she glimpsed at her past. A light shower of rain landing upon her body and the crunch of the leaves under her booted heel.

The branches of the trees as she ran past their clutching claws and the frantic panting of the deer as she gave chase. The elemental yearning of the hunt. The prey and the predator.

The muted _snap_ of a neck as she flicks her wrists, and the final _thump_ of a dying heart. The body going stiff as she held it in place- it's life force drifting away. The _twang _of the once taut bow string as she lets it go, sending the arrow towards its target. The widening of the prey's eye as it realises it is living its last moments.

_Too Much_

_Too Much_

_No_

Artemis was brought to her knees, clutching her head. The hunters stormed into the area and quickly huddled round Artemis, their gazes flicking around the area watching for signs of divine attack.

Of course there was none. The only assault was happening inside Artemis head.

"Lady Artemis?" Thalia enquired.

"I just need a minute."

She was true to her word as she fought the images which had erupted out at her, until after a few moments she stood up and nodded to Thalia.

"Let's get going."

Thalia sidestepped, sensing that what Artemis really wanted was to simply 'let go' and run though the forests she had been deprived of. The other hunters sensed this, and they too stepped back and grabbed onto the nearest leverage.

Setting her eyes in front of her, Artemis crouched down and exerted her immense strength into her legs. Like an Olympian athlete on the starting line of a 100m sprint. The ground started to crack as it protested under the force the goddess was applying into the earth. Until finally, akin to a spring being wound tighter and tighter, Artemis launched herself into the trees. A shockwave came shortly after, hitting the hunters square in the chest. This was what the leverage was for and thankfully none of them were thrown off their feet.

Artemis' aura throbbed as she flew past the fallen trees and soared over the numerous creeks which meandered through the thick underbrush.

The wind whipped at her auburn hair, sending it cascading in waves behind her.

Out of sheer elation and pure ecstasy, Artemis laughed. She gripped onto a tree trunk as she leapt through the canopy and swung herself round it, changing her course towards a clearing in the distance. She span in the air, and grabbed onto an overhanging branch which she used to launch herself even higher.

She jumped from bough to bough, trunk to trunk letting her legs take her farther and farther away from the Camp. Several times she met small cliffs and rock faces and these she handled with ease- often simply jumping past these minor inconveniences.

The hunters tried their best to keep up with the swiftly escalating pace Artemis was setting. But her momentum was rocketing- nothing in her path seemed to slow her down.

They were fast, but she was faster-much faster. And never had she run (it seemed a weak term, inadequate for the act Artemis was performing) this fast when in the hunters presence. The hunters pace was inhuman, Thalia had truly underestimated how fast they could run before she had taken the mantle of lieutenant. During one bored evening at the hunter's camp without Artemis -who would always make sure they were entertained with stories and the such- Thalia had suggested a competition. It was through that competition that she found she could now run at speeds faster than 70 mph- that had been a shocking revelation.

Artemis, well her pace must have been verging on …Thalia didn't even want to hesitate a guess. _Perhaps supersonic,_ she mused light heartedly.

They could just discern the faint silver trail that she left in her wake. The goddess left no trace of her presence, no footprints, no signs of disturbance-It was like she hadn't been there at all. In the hunter's attempts to keep up, Thalia could only imagine the destruction they were leaving behind them.

Their stamina was great, but even they could not keep up this pace for long. Their breaths came in stiff gasps, and their chests heaved but yet they continued. They were reaching their limits.

How many miles had they run? Her body could come up with no feasible answer as the trees continued to soar pass them.

_Lady Artemis_! Thalia yelled in her mind, trying to keep it as conversational as possible but even she could not hide the edge of desperation which accompanied her thoughts.

The goddess stopped so suddenly that the hunters sped past her. Some planted their feet into the ground to halt their speed whilst others simply launched themselves at the nearest tree. The latter technique caused several almost nauseating cracks to resonate around the forest as the hunter's bodies collided with the wood.

Thalia, in a more effective manner used the nearest tree to stop her momentum. She threw herself at the oncoming redwood, and swung round it- landing in a surprisingly elegant manner a few feet from Artemis. The others peeled themselves from the trees and landed on the ground- rubbing their limbs. Cynthia, the comic relief of the group muttered her usual sarcastic remark, "That's going to hurt in the morning."

Several of the hunters groaned, but from pain or exasperation Thalia couldn't tell. Probably the latter.

Thalia brushed the wood fragments from her leather jacket, "Clio…where are we?"

The daughter of Demeter brushed her hand along the floor and closed her eyes. Being the daughter of a goddess tied to nature, Clio had a gift for knowing where she was at all times- when she was on land.

After a few moments she stood up, and rather hesitantly answered Thalia's question, "We are roughly 350 miles north of camp….near Montreal."

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Afraid not Thalia. Dionysus' reach is long and I sense none of his influence here."

"Well Chiron's not going to be too happy about this." Thalia stated and faced Artemis who had turned her gaze to the heavens.

"Can you hear that?" Artemis questioned, her brow furrowing as she tried to locate the source of the noise.

The hunters raised their head, listening for whatever Artemis could hear. Several of the nymphs nodded their heads, and pointed to the west. Mia included and she informed the others who remained oblivious, "A herd of fallow deer, seven of them….and I _think_ a stag as well." She looked at the others who were nodding their heads in agreement, "And a stag."

Thalia turned towards Artemis, "Shall we?"

The lieutenant's question met with empty air. Artemis had already left to intercept the herd, the others didn't even see her leave- and considering most of them had been watching her, it was a considerable feat.

Thalia looked accusingly at her sisters, who shrugged in response. The daughter of Zeus groaned, and motioned the group to follow the goddess.

_Meanwhile ….._

Artemis knelt behind an overgrown fern, scrutinising every movement the deer and the stag made. The slow, meticulous observation allowed the huntress to plan numerous plans of ambush and stealth. She pondered the direct attack, satisfied that it would offer the immediate kill she desired.

Driven by single-minded determination she whispered into the minds of the ruminant mammals, urging them to move on- to leave. She made the stag remain behind, watching its confusion as its family left without warning and discovering it had not the will to follow.

It's ears flicked up, sensing that something was near. It's head jerked from side to side, trying to find the source of the disturbance. But to no avail.

Part of its brain registered who exactly was there; all animals were born with the ability to recognise their mistress. Their lady who was both the protector and predator of every creature who inhabits the forests of the world.

The stag cried out, it was clearly panicked now.

Artemis ears picked up the faint thuds of footfalls - her hunters were approaching. Much nearer, about 3 metres to her left a twig snapped. Artemis' head shot round, her eyebrows raised.

"Sorry." Thalia mouthed.

From overhead, a bird cawed and flew out of the canopy. Followed by an arrow which embedded itself into the crow, obviously an effort to stop the infernal noise the creature was emitting.

The damage had already been done.

Artemis turned her head -her fear had been confirmed. The stag had seen the hunter's thunderous entrance, had heard the bird from overhead and had took it as a warning -bolting away from the aggravated goddess.

She had only seconds to make up her mind on whether to give chase. She required less as she made the instinctual move, disregarding the bow she held in her hands -she leapt.

And hit the ground on all fours.

Her legs pumped with adrenaline and her padded paws whispered across the worn soil. Her entire being trained on the warmth and beat of the mammal's heart. The frantic drumming only nourished her tenacity for the kill.

_Thwump _

_Thwump _

_Thwump _

Closer and closer.

She launched herself over the trunk of a fallen tree.

It was one of those cliché slow motion dramatic scenes as Artemis arced through the air. Her silver eyes bright with the anticipation of the kill. Her teeth flashed in the sunlight as it filtered through the branches. The muscles as they bunched under her shoulders, and her claws extended- welcoming the hot fur it was about receive.

She landed on the stag's back, and bit down where the flow of blood was at is greatest, her razor sharp teeth had no trouble biting through the tough skin of the deer. Her claws raked through the fur as if it was made of butter.

Carried by its own momentum, it collapsed to the ground and skidded along the floor. After a few moments of writhing the creature ceased its last attempts at salvation and was still. The stag was dead.

The hulking grey wolf paced up to the hunters, and in a flash of silver light morphed into the 12 year old goddess.

"That was peculiar."

She raised her head, meeting the gaze of the hunters who all were staring with wide eyes.

"Come on girls, we better start the long walk back to camp." Thalia urged after regaining her voice.

This chapter was split into two because it was simply getting too long, so the Capture the Flag game will be in the next chapter.

I'm considering raising the rating to T, to be on the safe side. So if- during writing- it does get more "gory" or the like, I will raise it.

So thankyou for reading and goodbye (for now)

:)

RedFluffyBanana


End file.
